Death in to the Light
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: "We are the barbarians of Atlantis Empire and we bring death into the light." Sokka used forbidden ways of the barbarians to drive off Zuko and his men. As a result he is exiled from the South Pole. Now to help end the war Sokka will gather the dregs of society to form an army to fight the fire nation.


Death into the light

Chapter one: Crossroads.

'_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect, I carry out my orders without a regret'_-**Disturbed, Indestructible.**

**ASC 97**

Sokka a thirteen year old warrior in training of the Sothern Water Tribe, was walking next to his father. Sokka was standing at about four-foot nine inches and had bright blue eyes. His brown hair is shaved at the sides of his head, but most of it is pulled back in what is called a warriors wolf tail. He is dressed in the standard long hooded parka of the water tribe.

Sokka's father Hakoda was a short man standing at only five foot seven inches tall. He shared the same blue eyes of his son but did not shave the sides of his hair. He also had to braids on the right side of his head caped with blue beads. Hakoda had just won the right to be called high chief of the Sothern Water Tribe, this position was mostly ceremonial when the tribe was not involved in a war. Unfortiontly the world was embroiled in a war that had lasted the lasted almost a hundred years. Hakoda had already decided to take the men of the tribe and start supporting the Earth Kingdom by engaging in guerrilla tactics at sea. He was just waiting for the injuries he sustained in unarmed combat with his friend Bato to heal. The two best friends brutally beat the hell out of each other before Bato finally fell.

"Well let's start examining the forbidden ship son we need to find some weaknesses in it." Hakoda tells his son.

The Fire Nation ship beached in ice was normally off-limits for the tribe but Hakoda felt that it was important to the tribe's war efforts to examine the out of date ship. He took his son because Sokka was far smarter than him. Sokka had absorbed everything Hakoda could teach him about metallurgy, engineering, weapons handling, explosives, and other sciences.

"The propellers dad, they can most likely be immobilized with either seaweed or rope. The Rutter looks like it could be easily damaged as well. Can we please look inside the ship?" Sokka asks his dad after just glancing at the back-end of the ship.

"Well we were only supposed to look at the outside of the ship but we can if we are careful not to spring any traps. We also cannot try to disable them either since we will not know what will set them off and we do not want the village found. But first I need to tell you something." Hakoda decided he would not wait like he originally planed.

"You will stay in the village when the men leave. I am not just leaving you because you are not old enough to go to war. I am leaving you hear becomes you have the potential to be the best warrior in the village and I want you to protect it until destiny intervenes. You already know everything I do about almost all I know. If you do not argue with me about this I will not only let you take your iceberg dogging trial early, I will also teach you how to use the Atlantish Forge and I will give you permission to remove steel from this ship to make your own weapons. Do we have an agreement son?" Hakoda asks as he bends down to look into his sons eyes.

"Yes we do dad." Sokka tells his father after thinking about it for some time.

"I'm glad we will start your forge training after we are done exploring the ship. We will also see if they have any training manuals you can use. I am going to tell you something you might not understand yet. I know you think you will not have to kill now, but one day the village may be attacked. And you will have to choose what style suits you, passive fighting, or active fighting. Passive fighting means you will not throw the first blow and avoid killing. Active fighting means you will be the aggressor and have little or no mercy for your enemy, but these are just some of the many examples I can give. You will know when the time to choose comes. But you should also know that since the split the Water Tribes five thousand years ago, the world has chosen to fight passively with the exception of the lawless dregs of society. Let go in now son." Hakoda says as he starts to go into the ship with Sokka following after him.

Winter ASC 99…

Sokka had changed into his armor and was staring at two types of weapons trying to decide how he would fight the approaching Fire Nation ship. One was his whale tooth scimitar the other was a long pure white bastard sword with an extra grip above the c shaped hilt and a broad blade. The blade could not be seen because it was in a wolf hide sheath.

Sokka based this weapon on pictures of the old Atlantis Empire swords, but with a slightly broader blade. The Atlantis Empire was what the Water Tribes were called before the great split a few thousand years ago. The empire was most known for its deadly and extremely aggressive fighting styles. Sokka could not make a true Atlantis sword because the South Pole was the one place in Midgard that Hei Bai crystals did not grow after the spirit portal was sealed fifty years before the split. This was why the South Pole was where most of the warriors and smiths of The Atlantis Empire were banished to. (For the sword think the top of the Atlantis sword from the classic Conan movies and the hilt of the father's sword from the new movie.)

Sokka forged the sword with his own hands a year ago after he decided to risk a trip to the old abandoned city of the Sothern Water Tribe. Sokka originally went to the city to try to find some scrolls on water bending for his sister, Katara. He found two basic scrolls and a full set of healing scrolls for Katara and three books on the old The Atlantis Empire's weapons and ways of battle along with some other interesting books. Sokka found he was beyond good with the sword along with the heavy strait cleaver like weapon he also made.

The cleaver was about two feet long with a single edge. It had a long handle and the pummel was a ring at the end. Both weapons were very heavy and caused Sokka to develop bulky yet lean muscles after a year of practice with them. His body now looked to be made of thick steel cables. His training with the old style weapons also made him far more agile than he used to be.

But Sokka knew he would not be able to fight passively with sword. This is because the sword style he developed for the sword was meant to kill at worst and badly maim at best. It would also go against all what the Water Tribe of today stood for. Most of the weapons used by the modern Water Tribes were meant to be used as tools and defense.

The warriors of the Atlantis Empire were feared because when the fought they fought using far darker ways than Fire Nation did in this modern era. They were called Barbarians because they would kill all threats without mercy. The people of the Water Tribes were still called snow savages because of their ancestors. Sokka also learned that two families in the Fire Nation had the same blood flowing through them. One was the royal line. Sokka did not know it but the other line was the same line that Avatar Roku was descended from.

'Maybe it's time the world remembers why the Water Tribe was feared when we were The Atlantis Empire. I may be a member of the Sothern Water Tribe but I am also directly related to Conan Kull the Last King of the empire. According to Gran-Gran the barbarian blood is stronger in me than any other water tribe member from either tribe since the time of the Empire. This is why the cold never affected me. I mean I only ware my coat because some of the older boys used to tease me about it. But can I shoulder the burden of fighting as the Barbarians did.' Sokka thinks to himself.

He thinks about what even a few fire benders could do to the woman of the village. Although the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation had outlawed rape since the time of the First Avatar the woman could still be used as hostages to force the men of the Southern Water Tribe to join the Fire Nation war effort. Sokka then thinks about how his sister could be found to be a water bender and either killed or captured. With these thoughts running through his head Sokka removes the top of his armor and shirt, he would not be needing them.

Sokka then proceeds to strap the cleaver to the small of his back and the sword over his right solder. His boomerang was re-strapped over his left shoulder. Sokka then made sure all his weapons would draw easily before he went to wait for the ship. He would give them one chance to leave before he killed most of them.

Sokka would leave a few survivors to warn the rest of the Fire Nation what happens when they mess with the Southern Water Tribe again. Sokka would then need to leave the tribe after all use of the old ways was forbidden with punishment of permanent exile from the Southern Water Tribe. This action would also keep anyone looking for revenge away from the woman of his tribe.

**Fire Nation**…

In the Fire Nation ship a tall teenage boy was being helped into his armor when he caught site of his twin dao blade broad swords. He was originally going to leave them on the ship but Zuko impulsively decided to bring them with him. He did not think he would need them but felt he would look more intimidating with them strapped to his back. He then made his way to the ship's bow.

After the ship's bow plank dropped down Zuko was shocked to find a boy his age or perhaps a year younger blocking his path. What shocked Zuko was that the boy was not wearing anything to cover the upper have of his body in the sub arctic tempters something not even the most powerful of fire benders could do. Zuko noticed the boy was very well-built with broad shoulders and large cord like muscles. All of the boy's abdominal muscles were also easily visible. Zuko also saw that The Boy had at least two swords strapped to his back, but he could not make out what style they were.

"Leave now should you take even one step forward I will kill you. This is your only warning." The Boy tells the crew.

This also causes Zuko's temper to rear its ugly head.

"Just try it savage, I'll kill you and bring your weapons to my father if you do not tell me where the Avatar…" Zuko does not finish his sentence since he had to quickly draw his blades to defend himself.

Zuko noticed that above the swords extra grip was an iron inlay. Zuko could not read the old text like Sokka could so he did not know what it said. The text on the blade read: "We bring death into the light." This was the last line in the Barbarian Oath.

An oath Zuko knew from his studies as a child although it is not taken by the Royal Family of the Fire Nation they do study the oaths of the warriors of the Atlantis Empire since they are descended from one such warrior. Like Sokka the blood of Atlantis Empire flows through the veins of the Fire Nation Royal family. But of the Royal Family only Princess Azula has partially embraced her the savage ways of her ancestors.

To Zuko's shock The Boy's sword cuts throw the thick steel of both of his blades like they were practice sticks. The blade continued to cut through his armor wounding Zuko. Before Zuko can even scream the boy proceeds to stab his sword into the center of his abdomen severing his spine. The last thing Zuko see's after his head is cut off is a twelve-year-old boy dressed in Air Nomad garments falling over in a dead faint. This went unnoticed by all but the dying Prince.

Ten of the loyal men who had stood by and protected Zuko for the last two and a half years would join the Prince in the afterlife this day. And with soldiers deaths the boy would fully embraced the savage ways of his ancestors.

Iroh stared at the pieces of his beloved nephew in horror as the Water Tribe boy slaughters more and more of the crew. Although Iroh would like nothing more than to kill The Boy, he knew The Boy was far too fast for him to kill. All the old man could do was get his nephew's corps back to the Fire Nation. He would also have to tell his brother his only son was dead.

"Stop attaching now men. If you let us gather the dead we will leave now. But tell me your name Boy." Iroh says as he glares death at The Boy.

"I am Sokka the First Warrior of The Atlantis Empire in five thousand years. If anyone comes looking for revenge you will not find me hear. By using the forbidden ways I will be banished from the South Pole forever. So you will have to find me in the Earth Kingdom if you want revenge for the deaths of the men I killed today, take the dead and go." Sokka tells the old man.

In their grief none of the Fire Nation Marines see the boy in orange passed out in the snow.

**After the Fire Nation ship leaves…**

"Sokka I'm sorry to say you are banished from the lands of the Southern Water Tribe forever, for using the ways of the Barbarians. Avatar Aang I know you do not approve of what Sokka did but I must ask you two favors if you will allow it." Kana asks the young Air Nomad.

"What is it Gran-Gran?" Aang asks.

"Could you bring my grandson to the Earth Kingdom? And I know as you will need to head to the North Pole for water bending training, I ask that you bring my granddaughter with you. She will be able to start teaching you the Way of Water but she is not a master yet. If you do this I will provide you with supplies for your journey." Kana tells Aang.

"I will do as you ask Gran-Gran." Aang tells the Wise Woman.

"Thank you Avatar Aang." The woman tells Aang.

"I will drop your grandson on Kyoshi Island before I head to the Southern Air Temple. I always wanted to ride the elephant koi. I will make sure Sokka either settles on the island or catches a boat to mainland of the Earth Kingdom." Aang tells Gran-Gran.

Sokka would not be talked to by either his sister or Aang on the first day of their trip. This was because they did not see any remorse in Sokka for how savagely he killed the ten Fire Nation Marines.

They small group would stop on a small island for the night it. It would take the group two more days to get to Kyoshi Island.

**Three days later with Iroh…**

Iroh arrived in a small port in the Fire Nation Earth Colonies to stock up on supplies. He was surprised to find Commander Zhao waiting for him at the dock.

"General Iroh it is a pleasure to see you again. Is the banished Prince hiding in his room afraid to set foot in a Fire Nation port, I don't blame the coward for hiding after his dishonorable actions he displayed during the Agni Kai he fought against his father two and a half years ago. To think the coward's banishment was lifted and Zuko is now allowed back in the Motherland." Zhao pauses to let his words sink in.

"It is hard to believe Ozai wants that worthless boy back home just so Zuko can be there for the birth of his new sibling in five months' time. I still can't believe the Fire lord lifted Ursa's banishment as she is a worthless woman." Before Zhao could continue dragging his family through the mud Iroh grabs the much taller man by the throat.

"You have disrespected not only my dead nephew who was recently slain by a warrior following the full and dark ways of my family ancestors but you also disrespect the Fire Lady herself. I will not stand for your foul tongue any longer Zhao. Because I must send a letter to inform my dear brother and sister about the death of their first-born, I do not have time to duel you today. So tomorrow at noon you and I will step into the Agni Kai ring and only one of use will step out alive." Iroh tells Zhao with pure anger darkening his deep voice for the first time since his son was killed.

"You, take me to the apiary I need to use your fastest messenger hawk to inform the Fire Lord of the tragic news." Iroh tells a young marine.

**Later that night in Zhao's privet quarters…**

"You will pour this into Iroh's morning tea. It will not kill him but it will weaken him enough for me to easily kill him. Disobey me and I will kill you after I beat Iroh then I will kill your family. I assure you I am powerful enough to beat The Dragon of the West in far combat. This is just to make sure." Zhao says to a young privet as he hands him a vial of clear liquid.

"Yes Sir." The young man says as he takes the vial and leaves the room.

The boy proceeds to walk directly to the room General Iroh was staying in and knocks on the door. Iroh had saved his father's life at the start of the siege of Ba Sing Se. If Iroh would fall to Zhao he would fall at full health and strength. The young man opens the vial he knew from the smell of the liquid in the vile that it was Dragons Bain in. Well not deadly Dragons Bain did greatly weaken a fire benders bending at a low dose like the vial contained.

**With the gang as they arrive on Kyoshi Island…**

"I will go for a walk well you ride the elephant koi Aang." Sokka tells Aang as he got off Appa.

As Sokka walked into the forest he saw five girls in the trees all wearing armor. He knew from texts that this was the guards of Kyoshi, the order lady warriors known as the Kyoshi Warriors who fallow the ways of and tenants set by Avatar Kyoshi herself. Sokka headed deeper into the forest as he heard the footsteps of the two girls fallow him after split off of the group of six to fallow him.

They were nibble and mostly silent despite the heavy armor they ware. Sokka drew the strait blade strapped to the small of his back as they tried to ambush him by dropping down from the trees. Sokka uses the back of this weapon to knock the girls out with two quick blows, one to each girl. Sokka sheathes he blade before he begins to tie the two girls up with their own rope. He then slings them over his shoulders before heading inland to the village.

**Kyoshi Village…**

Why are you here boy? Kyoshi Island is neutral in this war as we are an independent nation." A girl dressed in the green silk and black armor of the Kyoshi Warriors demands.

The girl's short auburn hair ended at her chin. Her face was covered in the geisha make up of Kyoshi Warriors. Avatar Kyoshi was born to geisha and Kyoshi choose to wear the face paint of the geisha to honor her mother. This girl is Suki who is a direct descendant of Avatar Kyoshi herself.

"Let them go they came here to drop me off and ride the elephant koi. You hold the Avatar captive. I feel Kyoshi would be ashamed of you for not recognizing an Air Nomad when you see one." Sokka yells from behind the crowed that was gathered around three posts along with the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Suki turns to were the voice came from. She glares at the man when she spots the two warriors the man had on his shoulders.

"What have you done to May and Lin?" Suki demands from Sokka.

"They attacked me I just defended myself. You are lucky that I only knocked them out. Aang airbend yourself out of thoughts ropes and proves you are the Avatar." Sokka tells Aang.

Needless to say Aang does as asked using a trick with three large marbles.

A feast is held that night to celebrate the Avatars return.

The next day…

That morning Suki marched up to one of the islands guest houses and politely but loudly knocked on its door.

"Good Morning Suki what do you want?" Katara asks the girl after she opens the door.

Katara was a lovely young girl with chocolate-colored skin, a small pair of still growing breasts, and a small apple-shaped ass.

"What do you want woman?" Sokka rudely asks Suki when he sees her.

"You will fight me in a duel. Your capture of my sisters dishonored my order. Should you win the strongest of are orders sisters and I will lay with you tonight so that we may bare strong daughters to continue protecting are island. Should you lose are honor will be restored." Suki tells Sokka.

"Fine I will fight but if I win you will take the maiden's herb instead and guard my sister and the Avatar as they struggle to bring balance back to the world. That is the only way I will accept the duel. Do you agree to my terms?" Sokka asks the girl.

"Of course she will not accept such awful terms, how dare you even think about accepting such an offer, Sokka. I know you fallow the forbidden ways of are people now but I did not think you would become a pervert as well." Katara yells at her brother.

"You know nothing about my order Katara. If you want to learn come to the dojo with me now and Sokka I accept your terms we will clash swords at noon." Suki tells them.

"Fine ill come with you." an angry Katara tells Suki.

Katara would learn among other things that the Kyoshi warrior's code was loosely based of the code of the Battle Maidens. But instead of joining the man who defeats the woman as his vassal they would bare child. And if the leader of the warriors was defeated the leader grand master and two of the strongest of the order would bear the man's children. And like the Battle Maidens it did not matter if a woman defeated them. The Battle Maidens and Kyoshi warriors are kind of like the amazons in this respect. They view themselves as stronger than men. But the Battle Maidens will serve a man capable of beating her.

**Fire Nation Earth Colonies seconds before noon…**

Iroh who was dressed in only a pair of shorts was standing with his back turned to Zhao. He knew how Zhao would open the match and it would cast the man his life.

As the sun reached is its zenith in the sky the two powerful fire benders tern to face each other. Zhao new his victory was assured as he split his chi into two halves. The only firebender Zhao new who could forum lighting faster himself was Fire Lord Ozai. And Zhao knew that it was not dishonorable to use the Executioner's Fire in a duel to the death.

Zhao would die with a shocked expression on his face when Iroh absorbed the bolt of lightning sent at him with his left index and middle finger. Iroh moves his left arm down diagonally before bringing his right up arm up in a mirrored motion of his left arm. The bolt of lightning Zhao sent at Iroh was redirected back at him killing him instantly.

"Defeat is assured when one becomes over-confident in his abilities, Zhao." Iroh tells the corps.

The Agni Kai lasted only three seconds a new record in death mach. Zhao would be cremated at dusk on the same day and Iroh would leave the port shortly after the duel ended.

**Fire Nation palace in the Royal Dining Chamber at noon on the same day…**

"My Lord a black band message has arrived for you from General Iroh." One of Ozai's Royal Guards announces as he enters dining chamber.

Fire Lord Ozai was just sitting down to lunch with his wife and daughter when the message arrived. The table he was sitting at was part of the hull of his father's first ship: **The Dragons Skull**.

"It must be about the order I sent rescinding Zuko's banishment." Ozai tells the guard.

Four months ago Ozai decided to see a play in the colony of Hong Kong during a visit. The play was called **Dancing with the Phoenix's** and was being held in a small theater called **The Golden Phoenix Theater**. After an amazing performance with brilliant displays of graceful fire bending, the Fire Lord decided to visit the woman who wrote and directed the play. His original intention was to offer this woman and her acting troop the chance to replace the abysmal Ember Island Players. Imagine Ozai's surprise when he found out that his wife was the writer and director of the play.

After Ursa punched Ozai in the face which broke his nose, the estranged couple got around to talking. Ozai reviled that he intended to use the poison she made on himself and that assumed she would be return to morn his death and raise their children Ursa was never formally banished. That same night Ozai and Ursa would make love for the first time in almost five years.

A month after they returned to the Fire Nation Ursa would discover that she was with child again. With this news Ozai decided to remove his son's banishment.

"I'm sorry I was reminiscing please read the letter for us." Ozai told the guard.

"To my dear younger brother, I just received the news that you have lifted your son's banishment. Unfortunately I must inform you that by the time you receive this letter Zuko will have been dead for the past four days along with ten of the members of his ship's crew. Zuko was slain by a Southern Water Tribe boy named Sokka. I fear that any attempt to avenge him will be in vain as Sokka fallows the old ways of the Atlantis Empire. and After witnessing the boy easily kill Zuko and ten of the best fire benders and marines on the ship, I fear that the old tales that state only Barbarian can kill another Barbarian are true.

Sokka killed the benders before they could even send a spark at him. I know for sure that Sokka fallows the forbidden ways because inlaid upon his white blade in atlantish were the words "We bring death into the light". The boy informed me he will be banished from the tribe after using the forbidden ways.

I am keeping Zuko's body in the freezer along with the ten fallen soldiers. I must duel Zhao at noon today. I will then return the Fire Nation with all the speed I can gather. I expect you will hear of Zhao's death latter today. I also must inform you that it would be dishonorable to attack Sokka's village since only woman, young children and the elderly reside in it at the moment. I hope to see you soon Ozai, your older brother Prince Iroh, retired General of the Fire Nation army. The letter ends there." The guard tells the Fire Lord.

"Leave us now." Ozai orders the guard.

As the door shuts Ursa breaks down in tears, Ozai takes his wife into his arms as the prod man cries tears of regret over his dead.

"Daddy I will track down this Sokka and kill him." Azula tells her father.

Azula was the image of her mother with possessing large for her age round c-cup breasts and a large heart-shaped ass with wide hips. The only difference between Azula and her mother, aside for her mother possessing lager assets, was the black hair Azula inherited from her father.

"You heard your uncle's letter the only way you stand a chance against Sokka is to embrace the Barbarian ways of are family's ancestors. If you do that you will have to give up your rights to the throne can you do this Azula." Ozai tells his daughter.

Both of Azula's parents knew that there would be no stopping her if she was willing to give up the throne for her revenge. They also knew that Azula would not be killed if she failed. By the laws of the Atlantis Empire Azula would instead be forced fallow the boy as his vassal. The only reason the two would allow this to happen was because the savages of the Atlantis Empire were forbidden from committing rape.

"The throne would mean nothing to me if I did cannot take it from Zuko in an Agni Kai. That was how I was supposed to acquire the throne not by having some Snow Savage kill Zuko." Azula tells her father as she finally breaks down in tears.

Ursa let's go of her husband and takes her daughter into her arms holding Azula as she cries. Ursa also took her daughter into her arms right after she stepped off the latest battle ship. With that hug Azula could admit to herself that her mother loved her and did not view her as a monster.

"Then you will go with your mother today to get the mark of the Battle Maidens. And since she is the only one in the Fire Nation who knows how to forge a Maidens Atlantish battle sword your mother will help you forge it in the morning. You may begin to hunt man who killed your brother the morning after he is laid to rest in the royal shrine. You will also go with my blessing My Little Bitey." Ozai tells his daughter and for once Azula does not yell at her father for using her childhood nickname.

"Let us go dear." Ursa tells her daughter.

The mark of the Battle Maiden is a simple bar tattooed under one of the eyes with the color is chosen by the maiden. Azula would choose a red the same color as the burn scar over Zuko's left eye. Azula's tattoo would also be placed under her right eye and have the right side jagged like her brothers scar.

**Kyoshi's island noon the same day…**

Sokka stood in front of Suki ready duel her. Sokka had removed the sleeveless blue shirt his grandmother gave him. All Sokka was wearing was his black leather pants and black tiger seal boots. His white blade was unsheathed.

Suki was momently distracted by Sokka's muscular form but quickly master herself and set her face in a glare. Her sheathed katana held her left hand waiting drawn.

"This duel will be won when one of you on the ground with a sword to their throat. Begin." The mayor of Kyoshi tells the two combatants.

"One shall stand one shall fall." Sokka tells Suki.

Suki rushes at Sokka and draws her blade with lightning fast slash but Sokka catches the blade with the c shaped guard of his sword. With a quick twist Sokka snaps Suki's katana in two before he sweeps her feet out from under her. He then holds his blade to Suki's throat the flat of the blade touching the girls chin.

"I win." Sokka tells Suki.

Sokka then removes his sword from Suki's throat and offers her his hand. Suki takes it and Sokka pulls the girl up.

"Girls we must prepare for tonight. Meet us at the dojo at sunset Sokka. As agreed I will take the maidens herb so I can watch over your sister and the Avatar on their journey. Let's go prepare for tonight girls." With these words Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors leave to prepare for Sokka by washing their bodies and remove there make up.

**Dusk Kyoshi Warrior's dojo…**

Sokka had taken a bath and combed his hair in preparation for this night. Katara did not try to stop Sokka after she was taught about the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors. She told Sokka she would be studying some nonbending fighting techniques with Suki on their journey together. Sokka's stomach was filled with butterflies as he stood before the dojo.

"Welcome strong warrior please let us please you with are bodies and in exchange you give us strong daughters to protect are island in the future." Suki tells Sokka the words Kyoshi told the only man to ever defeat her replacing me with us of course.

Ironically the man to ever defeat Avatar Kyoshi was also a distant relative of Sokka's.

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were all dressed in loose green silk robes. All the girls had their hair down and counting Suki there were four girls. One was a girl with long wavy black hair and bright green eyes who introduces herself as Nin, a girl with long strait brown hair and hazel eyes named Ning, one with short black hair ending just below her ears named Teal whose eye matched her name.

There was also a woman there who was about thirty years old. She had long brown hair ending at the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. The woman steps forward as Suki takes her spot next to the other girls. Sokka notice all the lady's gathered here had different colored lipstick on.

"I am Yuka Grand Master of the Kyoshi Warriors and tonight with your help I will teach these girls how to please a man and we will teach you how to bring woman to the height pleasure and beyond. Normally there only be the three strongest girls of are order along with the Grandmaster. But due to Suki's arrangement with you a fourth girl will be joining us. Now girls lets show Sokka the physical beauty of the Lady Warriors of Kyoshi Island." Yuka says.

The girls then drop their robes showing Sokka their naked bodies. Sokka looked at Suki first. Suki had B-cup breasts with small brown nipples, an apple-shaped mid-sized ass, round hips mid-sized legs. Her large plump lips were panted green.

The next girl Sokka saw was Nin who had large C-cup breasts with large light brown nipples, a small round ass, and long powerful legs. She also had plump pink lips.

Next was Ning who had small a cup breast with mid-sized pink nipples and a large peach shaped ass. She had thin lips panted royal purple

Teal had b-cup breasts that were just a little bigger then Suki's and a small round ass. But her long shapely legs and wide hips made up for it

Sokka then took in Yuka's nude body. She had large DD-cup breasts topped with large light pink nipples, a large round bubble butt, wide hips, and long shapely legs. Like each of the other warriors in front of him Yuka had flat stomach with a light six-pack of abs, pale cream-colored skin, and powerful build. Between all the girls' shapely thighs was a patch of pubic hair shaved to look like their battle fans. Yuka's large plump lips were painted bright red.

"Ning, Suki helps Sokka out of his clothes." Yuka orders the girls.

Soon Sokka's clothes are completely removed and the boy is standing there naked. All four girls stare in shock not from Sokka's well-cut and broad muscles, but the ten inch 'war hammer' between his legs.

"Will that fit in us master Yuki?" All of the girls ask the woman as one.

"Yes and it will hurt at first but It will feel amazing once the pain goes away. You girls are lucky I lost my virginity to a man who only measured four inches. Now I will first teach you how to orally please a man. You will not stop until you milked consume his seed and made it to the mark I make on it..." Yuka tells the girls as she kneels in front of Sokka taking hold of his broad hips.

The girls and Sokka were shocked when Yuka kissed his pelvis leaving a mark with her lipstick there, after swallowing his entire 'war club' in one go.

Needless to say Sokka would never forget the next two days of his life and the things he learned. Sokka would also father five daughters with the women of the order. Four would go on to be the first earth benders to join the Kyoshi Warriors, since Kyoshi's daughter Koko. And one of the twin girls Yuka births will be the first water bender in the history of the order.

To be continued…


End file.
